1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illumination device with adjustable light emitting direction.
2. Description of Related Art
As LED-manufacturing technology advances rapidly, various illumination devices utilize light emitting diodes as their light emitting sources so as to prolong emitting life and increase brightness.
For instance, some cathode lamps have been replaced by a light tube containing LED arrays. A conventional cathode lamp is of circular-cylindrical shape to have a broad light emitting range. Nevertheless, the light tube containing LED arrays cannot possess a broad light emitting range due to its uni-directional light emitting even if it is equipped with a circular-cylindrical housing. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving a conventional light tube containing LED arrays.